Palonosetron is the adopted name for a drug compound having the chemical name (3aS)-2-[(S)-1-azabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-3-yl]-2,3,3a,4,5,6-hexahydro-1-oxo-1H-benz[de]isoquinoline and is represented by the structural Formula I.

Palonosetron hydrochloride is an antiemetic and antinauseant agent and is available in the market under the brand name “ALOXI” in the form of injection. Each vial contains palonosetron hydrochloride equivalent to 0.25 mg of base.
There is a need to provide efficient purification process to produce the palonosetron hydrochloride of Formula I which is substantially free of structure related and other unwanted isomer impurities.